Helping With Love
by Rachel2
Summary: In July of 1999 Serena and Darien were sapoused to fall head over heals when that test paper beamed Darien righ in the head.. But when the love department makes a mistake!! Find out what happens! My first fanfic that I thought I had deleated! ^-^' (My Bad


Helping with Love  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: G  
Gender: Romacne/Comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
URL: http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/animegirl9974/ANeverEndingRomanceindex.html?mtbrand=AOL_US  
  
~*~ Hey, guess what I just found in my saved file?! THIS!! Heh heh... my god this sucks compaired to my latest work! ... It was a homework assiment, we had to write a short story that had a Mythalogigal God in the story, so I used the GOd of love, and turned it into a S&D romance! ^-^' I know it's bad, but I hope you'll enjoy it somewhat, of and for you Shadow fans: I'M WORKING ON THE LAST CHAPTER NOW!!!!! :::Loud cheers and shreaks for joy!::: ^-* ~*~  
  
** I DON'T own sailor Moon, I do own the idea for this version of it though!**  
  
**Oh, and please read my new Anime series Eclipse! It's abotu a 15 year old girl named: Kasadey, and when she turned 15 there was a luar Eclipse. Ever since then she's been having dreams of people who have been being killed but a man hidden by shadows... Who is he? Why does she keep having thease dreams? With the help of her best friend Sam Vines, and and guy who almost killed her named, Eathen Band, and his dog named Zeek they've got to stop the man in Kasadey's dreams before he kills someone they know! What really happened to Kasadey's mom? FInd out when you read this origanl Anime series created by me! Rachel*   
^-^ **  
  
~*~ July 12, 1999 - 12:45 AM ~*~  
  
Narrator: Two years ago 14 year old Serena Tsukino stormed away from the Crown Arcade in Crossroads PA, fists clenched, teeth grinding, and hair blowing in the wind. A man who seemed to be at least two years older then her looked at her with a glimmer in her eyes, holding a test paper in his left hand with a mark of 35% on it.  
We now join the goddess of love watching the events occur above the clouds on Mount Olympus.  
  
Aphrodite: "That poor guy... They were meant for each other, and all he could do was make fun of a grade on a test paper, after the girl accidentally through it at him, and beamed him right in the head!"  
  
Narrator: Aphrodite seemed frustrated and grabbed a book with the Roman number 54,999 written on the side of it.  
  
Aphrodite: "Lets see here... Darien Shields... Here he is! Umm... Okay? Serena was supposed to fall in love with you then, but... It didn't look like that worked very well."  
  
Narrator: Aphrodite had flipped through the book finding Darien's love life and found out that something had gone wrong, and Serena Tsukino was supposed to fall in love with him, but instead she began to hate him, and as future tell it Darien's one mistake turned into a mound of unforgivable insults.  
  
Aphrodite: "Well, if things don't change in two years then I'll just have to help Darien out a little."  
  
  
~*~ July 12, 2001 - 12:37AM ~*~  
  
  
Narrator: And Aphrodite was right, Darien and Serena grew to hate each other, but for some odd reason, every day they ran into each other, through what love they did have for each other, but neither of them truly noticed until one day, two years exactly after the first day they had met.  
  
Darien: "Andrew, could you get me a coffee?"  
  
Narrator: Darien walked over to the bar of the Crown, and sat on a leather stool looking at a man with dusty blond hair and emerald green eyes. He wore an apron that read: The Crown Arcade Head chef.  
  
Andrew: "Hey man! I haven't seen you, in like three days, how ya been?"  
  
Darien: "Nothing much, I've been studying for finals a lot and stuff, but other wise nothing much... So, where's Serena, it's time she should be here."  
  
Andrew: "You know, for a guy who hates that girl, you sure like to know where she's at.. Oh, and here's your coffee."  
  
Narrator: Darien smiled unsteadily and sipped his coffee, and there she was. Serena, her long golden locks of hair glowing in the afternoon sun, and her crystal blue eyes glowing with happiness, but turned cold as ice when she saw Darien.  
  
Darien: "I don't.. Hate the girl in the least, it's just fun to ... tease..... her"  
  
Aphrodite: "Okay, it's been two wonderful years and know change in these two, I'll just have to ... help with love."  
  
Narrator: Aphrodite smiled and poured an invisible powder, landing on Darien and Serena, at first nothing changed... But then again..  
  
Darien: "Hey Meatball head, flunk another test toda-"  
  
Narrator: Something came over Darien and suddenly the girl with the long blond hair pulled back into the strangest hair style in the world was the most gorgeous thing on the planet.  
  
Serena: "Just back off Darien! NO, I didn't flunk another test today! So just lay off.."   
  
Andrew: "Yo! Are you guys okay? Hello ... earth to Serena, are you there Serena?! Um... I guess not.."  
  
Narrator: Andrew waved his hands in front of Serena and Darien's faces and all they could do is stare into each other's eyes. Andrew looked back and forth at the two people fixated on each other.  
  
Aphrodite: "Hook line and sinker, they're in love already! I'm so good!"  
  
Narrator: Aphrodite danced around the room happily and watched the couple, her dark brown eyes gleaming with excitement. She wore a light blue toga, with a matching tunic, that aloud her dark brown hair and eyes to stick out beautifully.  
  
Darien: "Sure... Serena, I'll never bother... I mean tease you again, can I buy you an ice-cream?"  
  
Serena: "Huh? Oh.. a.. YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Aphrodite: Maybe, I should have added a little more powder...."  
  
Darien: "I know I've been a jerk in the past, but... I never noticed it until just now how much I'm in love with you. I've always liked you Serena, its just I thought if I admitted it, you would laugh and never speak to me again, I could never live without you being in my life Serena.. I- I love you."  
  
Aphrodite: "Oh, I am sooooo good!"  
  
Narrator: Serena's eyes filled with tears, and Darien's heart shattered, but then she smiled as the tears fell from her eyes and fell to the tile floor.  
  
Darien: "Serena, to me your the most beautiful person in the world, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."  
  
Serena: "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Narrator: Darien smiled slightly and nodded his head. Serena smiled and fell into his arms, and Darien held her tight.  
  
Serena: "I- I love you to Darien, I think I always have, but I never wanted to admit it to myself that I did."  
  
Narrator: Darien looked into Serena's eyes and they moved closer to each other. Darien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Andrew: "Ummm.... Did I miss something here?!"  
  
Narrator: Andrew stood on the other side of the counter baffled, at the sight before him, and just continued looking wide eyed at the, as he assumed now couple. People smiled and spoke quietly to the other people they were with as the saw Serena and Darien, but the two were oblivious to the staring people, and Andrew who collapsed to the ground in shock.  
  
Aphrodite: And yes, they lived Happily ever after!  
  
Darien & Serena: Andrew are you okay?!  
  
Narrator: The End ^-^ 


End file.
